Revenge of a Reborn Witch
by Harbinger's Lament
Summary: What if Merope didn't truely die after her son's birth. Anicent magic has given her a chance at another life to be there for her son and help him become a Dark Lord as well as get revenge on those who have wronged her in the past.


Chapter One

Mrs. Cole sighed heavily as she spared a glance at the young woman. The girl couldn't have been more than nineteen and lay dead after giving birth an hour earlier. Cole's assistant, Anne, came into the room with a large wool blanket. Together, they covered the body and Anne left quickly.

The assistant matron turned to follow, locking the door as she left the room. She went to the nursery where the girl's baby boy was placed. Annie was already there, holding the baby to her now exposed breast.

"I guess we're lucky I'm a wet nurse." Annie said, looking down at the bundle she held without emotion. "Poor dear, the mother, imagine being alone on New Year's Eve and in labor."

Mrs. Cole nodded though when she spoke, her own thoughts were not the same. "I highly suspect she was from the circus. All kinds of outcasts come from there, you know. I suppose it's good that this boy has a chance at being normal."

Both women fell into a silence. Mrs. Cole realized how odd it was that the boy cried so little. '_Perhaps he'll soon follow his mother into death._' She absently thought.

…

Deep within a dream, Merope felt a nearly forgotten touch, soft and gentle, stroking her forehead. She felt herself smile, enjoying the touch that had belonged to her mother. Suddenly, the dream shifted and her forehead wrinkled. The touch was no longer soft and loving, but rough and rasping.

Merope awoke with a star and clawed at the stiff wool sheet that covered her. She tried to scream but no sound came from her dried throat. Finally freeing herself of the blanket, she tried to stand up from the bed only to fall onto the floor with a thud.

"_Help!_" Her pled came out no more than a raspy whisper. "_Someone, please,_"

She lay on the cold floor for many moments. Her icy body twitched and shivered. Merope felt as if she has just woken up and crawled from a pond in midwinter. Her breaths came in ragged gasps.

Merope forced herself to take a deep breath in and try to stand again. This time, she remained on her feet with support from the bed. Memories slowly returned. '_Baby._' She thought. '_My baby boy._'

Seeing a door, Merope started towards it on wobbly legs. She fell against it, grasping the handle. It wouldn't turn.

Fear encased her as she screamed; this time a dreadful yell came out as she pound on the wood. She heard people on the other side. Footfall stopped right outside. Merope stumbled backwards when someone unlocked and opened the door. She slid to the floor, unable to suppose her body anymore, looking up at a young woman she faintly remembered.

"My son." Merope demanded. Her voice was still ragged but firm.

The woman only looked at her with pure shock, the other woman behind this one looked at Merope in horror. Merope felt like a snake her brother once trapped. Cornered and vulnerable.

"My baby, where is he?"

"Annie, go get the boy." The first ordered.

"Yes, Mrs. Cole." Annie fled the doorway.

"Here, let's get you up." Mrs. Cole walked over and helped pull Merope onto the bed. "My, my, you are quite a surprise."

Merope glared at her. She didn't care for anything this woman had to say. She needed her baby, needed to hold him. Annie returned, carrying a small bundle. Merope held out her shanking arms until the woman gentle placed her son in his mother's arms.

Pulling the bundle close, Merope looked down. Her son looked like his father, as she had hoped. Dark lush hair crowned his small head and two dark eyes looked up into hers. '_My son,_' she smiled.

She looked up at the women. Both was muttering, clearly about her, but stopped when they noticed she was staring. Mrs. Cole cleared her throat and stepped closer.

"Mrs. Riddle," Merope bowed her head slightly at this name. "We are shocked that you are still alive. But, however, I must inform you that, though we care for orphans, we can only take you in for a few days."

Merope frowned and looked back to her son, who was now asleep. She was not as stupid as her father, brother, and even Tom believed. "And my son?"

"Well, he can remain until you find another establishment. Or if you prefer to leave him here permanently…"

Merope scoffed. She felt a cold rage within her, caused by reasons she could not name. She cringed at the thought of her son in the hands of these muggles. With a star, she realized what she was feeling; after all, it was her father and brother priding around, stating how they felt about muggles. '_Papa, I understand now,_' she thought.

But, unlike her foolish family, she knew reason. "I will leave in the morning, but I'll soon return for Tom." Merope looked down at her son.

After a while, they took her son to the nursery. Merope laid in another room, wearing a clean dress. It would be dawn soon and soon she would have to leave. '_First I shall get my wand. Then I'll pay a nice visit to Mr. Burke to reclaim my locket and what he owns me._' Merope closed her eyes. She no longer felt devastation or grief as she remembered her old life. She only felt anger. '_I shall have revenge on those who caused my past pain._'


End file.
